mlp_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in Ponyville
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville 'is a promotional flash game available on the Discovery Family's Daytime website. Players can create their own pony and meet characters from the show in Ponyville. Premise The player's objective is to help their pony discover her cutie mark. Gameplay There are two types of resource: Friendship Sparkles and Points. Friendship Sparkles can be earned for playing in minigames and helping other ponies solve their relationship problems. Every sparkle increases one of the Elements of Friendship: Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter and Loyalty. Once all are maxed out, the pony earns her cutie mark. Points can be earned for beating the minigames. Points unlock new content in the Pony Creator. Winning one game unlocks a Pegasus pony in the Pony Creator; while winning two games unlocks the unicorn. Sparkle Bonus' can be earned by clicking repeatedly on a pony. By earning your cutie marks you can unlock new ponies. Mini-Games The Pony Creator and the three finished minigames are also available as standalone games outside of HubWorld. All four standalone games are available on Hasbro's website (though the three minigames are only available, and the Pony Creator is only listed, on non-US versions such as Canada and the UK) * the standalone Pinkie Pie minigame was added to the Australian Toys "R" Us website in April 2011 but was later taken down. * the standalone Pony Creator and Rainbow Dash minigame are included in ''Treehouse Live! My Little Pony's Play-Doh Play Centre * the standalone Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash minigames were added to theBoomerang websitein early 2012 * the standalone Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash minigames are available on a German My Little Ponywebsite. However, all four games have had their gameplay slightly altered. The three minigames use the same difficulty markers that would later be used in theBridle Gossip Puzzle game, and all three minigames feature a 'stop' button which halts gameplay and returns the player to the difficulty selection screen. The Pony Creator is represented as a Rarity game, and your pony is inserted into a recreated scene from the show. The standalone versions of the minigames instead of building towards earning Friendship Sparkles build towards an eventual game end, where the player is presented with another 'stop' button and a button to restart the game. As the standalone Pony Creator is separate from the standalone minigames, the player-controlled ponies that appear in the original three minigames are randomized. Rainbow Dash games The mini-game with Rainbow Dash is called'''Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump. Twilight Sparkle uses magic to give the player's pony (as well as an Earth pony friend of that pony's) temporary pegasus wings. If the player's pony is a unicorn, she'll be an alicorn until the minigame is over. A heavily modified standalone version of the Rainbow Dash minigame, based on A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, became available on April 2, 2012, under the title Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game. The objective is for Rainbow Dash to pick up enough speed to create asonic rainboomto decorate the sky that is specified in the original version to be after the wedding ceremony ofPrincess CadanceandShining Armor, while avoiding clouds, birds, parasprites, and Tank. It uses music from The Perfect Stallion. External Links Gallery Category:Official Category:Oc Category:Original Character Category:Fan Character Category:Fluttershy Category:Rarity Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Applejack Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Game Category:Pegasus Category:Earth Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Alicorn Category:Tara strong Category:Alyssa milano Category:Holly marie combs Category:Shannen dohetry Category:Legendary for Category:My little pony Category:Charmed Category:Tabitha st germain Category:Ashley tisdale Category:Dee bradley baker Category:Adelle Category:Beyonce Category:Big brother Category:Mass effect Category:Annoying orange Category:Alvin and chipmunks Category:Saturday night live Category:2 broke girls Category:Pokemon Category:Rave master Category:Katy rose Category:Assassin's creed Category:Stranger things Category:Forgotten realms Category:Pretty little liars Category:Biohazzard Category:Hospital city Category:1000 ways to die Category:Awesome games Category:American folk music Category:Grammy Category:Tibia Category:Googology Category:Breadwinners Category:Youtube Category:Plant vs zombies Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Unofficial